Power and Cost of Fusion
by Xaden
Summary: Come on Sasuke it's the only way to beat him. " " How do i know this will work?" " we don't but if we don't do something Kakashi and Sakura are dead" Hn let's do this then. They bring their swords together Forbidden art Fusion!
1. The Forbidden Art: Fusion

**Hello everyone I'm start my first fan fiction here so let me know the good the bad and the ugly. Also in this story the graduate at 16 instead of 12. You will notice that most characters are OC. Everything will follow the same trend more or less anyway. Well I won't say everything more like the really major events, although there will be my own events overshadowing the original so let's get going.**

**Oh yeah I DON"T OWN NARUTO but I do own Xaden and Raza**

**CHAPTER 1 A FORBIDDEN ART**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Sorry Naruto but you fail" said Umino Iruka looking at the terrible excuse for clones beside the current student. Naruto was about 5"11 and almost stood as tall as him. He had cerulean blue eyes and bright blonde hair. He had on a orange jogging suit with patches of black on the elbow and around the shoulders. It also had black where his knees should be. If he were to turn around you could see the Uzamaki clan symbol on his back. It consisted of a red spiral.

" Don't worry Naruto I'm pretty sure we can work something out. Maybe some extra credit to help you pass." Iruka said trying to cheer up the crestfallen blonde. Naruto gave Iruka a small sad smile and walked out the door.

Once outside Naruto strode over to his desk and sat down lost in his own thoughts._ "Man I can't believe I failed the exam because of some stupid clones. I mean I have more chakra than the Hokage for crying out loud. I'm one of the top three ninja in the class. Well they don't know that but it's true.". _He looks over to his left to find Uchiha Sasuke with his eye's close and his headband tied to his forehead. He had jet black hair that looked like a ducks butt and he usual blue shirt with white shorts that came a little over his knees. Like him Sasuke had his clan symbol on his back. It looked like a round ball with the top half red and the bottom half white. The white part looked like it was melting a piece away. Sasuke had to be about one inch shorter than Naruto. As far as grades go Sasuke wins hands down. He the rookie of the year this time around. Then he looked over to Shino Aburame. Shino hardly talked to anyone though out the whole seven years in the academy. Out of all the years Naruto could only remember talking to Shino about five or six times. Even though he is silent Shino is one of the top fighters in the class. Shino was about the same height if not a little taller than Naruto. Now the thing that made Shino so deadly is that he never really showed his true skill. Although the same could be said for Naruto and Sasuke as well. After all a ninja's best weapon is the element of surprise. Now Shino wore a gray coat that covered his entire body except for the upper portion of his face. Then he looked to his back and saw Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba is like me other than the fact I'm using a mask to hide my true self. Kiba is loud and loves to show of his strength. He wore black pants and an a gray over coat . Kiba always use his dog Akamaru in fights to gain the number advantage of his opponents and to confuse them. I will admit that he's good but not on a level where he'll be a threat. At least not now anyway. Naruto turns back towards the front and finds Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. Now Shikamaru is a wild card as far as ninja skills go he 's not that great but his mind is sharper than anyone in the village. Next is Choji. Don't really have to much on him other than what I know of his clans Jutsu.. They can expand their bodies to inhuman sizes. But once again he doesn't really us them that much. I've seen him use them once or twice. They were ok but not overly impressive. Next we have the Kunochi of the class. Only three of them are noteworthy. Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Hinata Hyuuga. Out of the three Hinata has the best taijutsu since her clan specializes in it. Hinata is the second prettiest out of the three in my book. The main distinguishing feature about Hinata is her white, pupil less eyes. Then there's Sakura she has the best chakra control out of them so that makes her genjutsu top notch. Sakura's bubblegum pink hair allows her to stand out in crowds. She would be the third prettiest to me. Now there's Ino. Ino's clan specializes in mind related Justus's . Their signature jutsu is the mind transfer jutsu. The technique can be very effective but has one major draw back, and that's it takes a bit of time for their mind to reach the target so the target has to be stationary for it to work. As I get done with my observation I feel someone looking at me. I Turn my head and find Sasuke staring at me with an unreadable expression.

" What?" asked Naruto

"Hn, I thought you'd pass is all I guess my analysis of you was incorrect." Replied Sasuke returning his gaze to the window.

" Yeah , well that's to be expected from the dead last of the class." Yelled Kiba which made everyone else start laughing. Except for a select few Ino looked a little upset and Shino.. well Shino just remained the same as always.

"I'm surprised you even made it this far." Taunted Kiba. "After all the test you've failed you'd think they would drop you out the program. This made those who were laughing laugh even harder. I try and ignore all the laughing and taunting, but it become to much for me I get up and start to leave the class room. Before I get to the door I hear Kiba throw one more shot at me. " aww what's the matter little baby going to go cry home to mama. Oh yeah I forgot you don't have any parents. At this the classrooms erupts with laughter. It become to much for me and I run out the door tears almost falling from my eyes.

" You know Kiba That was just lowdown. I can't believe you would say something like that." Said Ino

" What's wrong you don't like anyone picking on your boyfriend?" asked Kiba with a smirk

Ino blushes for a sec before replying. " He's not my boyfriend but what you did was just low you mutt"

Kiba growls at her and is about to jump at her when Iruka come in as gets them all to sit down and listen to what he says.

" Well now that you all have graduated you are now full fledged Genin and are about to take your fist steps in the ninja world. Before you go I want to tell you all something for you to carry with you.." Starts Iruka "Take a look at your fellow Genin around you. You might not see some of them after tomorrow ,when you receive your instructor , because this is now a job of life and death. You may go in a simple escort mission and have to fight a nuke-nin, or for the kunochi you may get captured by enemy Shinobi and have to experience some very bad things." Some of the females had panicked looks already knowing what Iruka was saying.. " You may even be betrayed by those sitting right next to you." glances were shot around the room from person to person. " You may have to rely on someone when you least expect it so treat each other with respect and help each other with their weaknesses. The stronger the ninja of a village the stronger the village is. So with that said meet here tomorrow at 8:00 a.m. sharp." as he finished all the student left some going out the windows some going out the door. Every one was feeling good except one blonde Shinobi.

Naruto sat alone on top of his apartment looking over the village. _"man this sucks I can't stand to go back to the academy for another year." Thought Naruto _

" _WELL IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT YOU HAVE ALL THAT CHAKRA" came the deep voice of the Kyuubi_

Naruto had found out about the Kyuubi when he turned 13. It was one of the worst night of his life.

_(Flashback)_

_A 13 year old Naruto was running down the street trying to get to his house as a mob of villagers were in hot pursuit. This time was different from all the other times. This time they were really trying to kill him. He already had multiple stab wounds in his back, a bleeding forehead and a broken left hand. He had been running for what seemed like hours but he could never lose them. Usually they would just be civilians and the occasional ninja, but he could escape no problem after all he had the best evasion and stealth out of all the people in the village, but when you have about a dozen Jounin ninja after you tend to get nervous and slip up which is how he found himself down on the ground.._

"_Yes we got you now demon" cried a random villager._

" _What's wrong with you people I have done nothing to any of you yet you're trying to kill me?" asked a crying Naruto_

_Shut up you demon brat." said one of the ninja as he stabbed a kunai in my left leg the pulled it out and stabbed me in myh right leg. I scream out in pain begging pleading for them to stop._

"_Ahahahah yes demon feel our pain fell all our pain and die Kyuubi." said the same Shinobi from before but this time the kunai was heading to his heart.. Time seemed to slow down for Naruto._

" _Is this how I die. Heh well at least the pain will be gone and I can live or rest in peace._

" _OH NO YOU DON'T YOU'RE NOT GIVING UP THAT EASILY. YOU ARE MY VESSEL AND YOU WILL NOT BE PUSED AROUND NO MORE." came a deep terrifying voice_

" _Who's that?" asked Naruto_

" _IT'S I KYUUBI AND I'M NOT SITTING AROUND ANYMORE JUST TO WATCH MY VESSEL GET PUMMELED AND DIE. THEY WANT TO SEE YOU AS A DEMON THEN LET'S GIVE THE A SCARE THEY WILL NEVER FORGET." Yelled Kyuubi as the kunai got closer the ninja was blown back as a blast of red chakra enveloped Naruto causing the debris to fly around him. All around Kohona the power was felt and of those who knew of the Kyuubi could only freeze and they relive their worst nightmares. The Mob that was attacking Naruto started to step back in fear as all the wounds they inflicted were healed and he started to stand up._

" _Ahhhh run the demon is free and wants revenge ." yelled one of the villagers as they try and get away another pulse of chakra sends them into the wall around them knocking them all out. After that was done the red chakra went back into Naruto who fell on the ground unconscious. As that happens the Hokage appears with a team of anbu and order them to arrest everyone there and send them to Ibiki._

"_DON'T WORRY KIT I'LL PROTECT YOU SINCE ALL OF THIS IS MY FAULT." Said the Kyuubi as it lays down and closes it's eyes._

_(End of Flashback)_

"_That may be true but it still sucks I mean how is a simple image going to keep you from getting killed in the real world" quested Naruto_

" _Good Point there." said Kyuubi_

" _Hey Fox. Man it's been a rough day. Failed the stupid exam" _said Naruto

" _I know I've been watching. But I'm pretty sure something will come along" _said Kyuubi already sensing Mizuki's Chakra signature coming towards him_._

"_I guess so. Well no use crying over spilled milk. Might as well get some training done." _said Naruto. As he was about to leap off the building and head toward the training ground he sense Mizuki's chakra signature head towards him so he decides to wait. About five minutes later Mizuki appears behind Naruto.

" Hey Naruto." said Mizuki Naruto Jumps acting surprised. After all still have to maintain the dead last persona.

" ahhh Mizuki sensei you scared me!" yelled Naruto

" sorry Naruto but I was just coming to tell you about the extra credit was to pass." started Mizuki. This got Naruto's full attention. Mizuki saw this . _hehe hook line and sinker_

"We decided to put your strongest attribute to the test."

" and that would be what?" asked Naruto

" Your stealth." answer Mizuki " Your stealth is the best in the village."

" Ok so what do you want me to do?" asked Naruto

" Well all you have to do is ….

_**Later that Night**_

Naruto sat alone on top of a tree branch searching the area for any sign of Mizuki or Iruka. After he couldn't find them he opened up the scroll and read over it. "might_ as well take a look and get some new Justus's" _thought Naruto.

" Alright let's see first we have the Forbidden art of fusion." read Naruto " Hmm never even heard of a jutsu like that" as he read over the scroll he noticed a seal to the side. He focused a little bit of chakra and there was a poof of smoke and when it cleared there were a pair of swords sitting in his lap. The swords were in a black sheath with a gold dragon flying up towards the top. He unsheathed one of the swords and saw that the blade was as clear as a crystal and it shined in the moonlight. Being curious on how sharp the blade was he tries and touch the blade. As soon as his finger makes contact with the blade a cut appears on his finger and the blade glows golden for a second before it the glow stops. "_ What the fuck was that" _thought Naruto. He re-sheathes the first sword and tries to unsheathe the second but it wouldn't budge. He tries adding a little chakra but his efforts were in vain. He looks back at the scroll and notices another insert under the seal.. _the art of fusion can only be accomplished though the use of the fusion swords. Once the sword has been linked together with a person by blood the no one else will be able to use it and only the person who has been linked with the other sword will be able to fuse ."so I need to find someone to fuse with but who ?" thought Naruto _. he would have pondered it for a little while longer, but decided to figure it out later. He continues on reading and come across the next jutsu on the list shadow clone Jutsu.."_ Great another clone technique." sulked Naruto. _He continues to read on. _The shadow clone is a very advance clone technique.. The reason why it's forbidden is because it takes the users chakra and splits it among the number of clones created, so most suffer from chakra exhaustion. This clone can be used as recon as well because whatever a shadow clone learns the users learns as well once the cloned is dispelled either willingly or unwillingly. "Whoa, now that's awesome." thought Naruto _he continues to read and finds the seals for the technique. After he gets the seals down he starts practicing.

_**2 Hours Later**_

"_Yes I did it. Now Iruka sensei will have to pass me" thought Naruto _"_ Well time to move to the next one." _As he starts to read the scroll he hears an alarm go off in the village, and several chakra signatures headed in his direction. "_Well this doesn't look good." thought Naruto as he start to roll up the scroll he gets a stroke of genius and decides to copy the instruction for the Justus's in the scroll. He made a couple of shadow clones and copied them down. When they were done he took the scrolls and rolled them up and put them in his jacket . He also strapped the swords to his back so that each sword went from shoulder to his lower back so that the are overlapping. " Man I still have to find someone to fuse with."_ As he finished his mental rant he sensed Iruka was about five minuets away.

As Iruka appears in the clearing he see Naruto looking off in the opposite direction.

" Naruto!!" Yelled Iruka

" Hey Iruka sensei did I pass? " asked Naruto now looking at Iruka

Iruka's Face contorts in confusion " Pass What?" asked Iruka

" Well remember you said you would give me some extra credit to pass." stated Naruto

Iruka nods his head " That's true but I never told you what it would be. I was on my way when the Hokage told us you had stolen the forbidden scroll."

Now it was Naruto's turn to look confused " But, Mizuki sensei said you sent him to tell me of the extra credit." replied Naruto

Realization Dawns on both of them as Mizuki enter the area

" Well it looks like the demon has figured it out aww too bad you die today.!" yelled Mizuki as he threw a Fuma shuriken at the duo they jump in opposite directions.

"It seems as though the demon is not as helpless as I thought." sneered Mizuki

"I'm far from helpless Mizuki" replied Naruto " beside it's two on one

" Haha you think Iruka will help you demon. Do you even know why everyone hates your guts and wishes that you burn in Hell for eternity. Well?! Do you.?" asked Mizuki " I'll tell you it's because 16 years ago the fourth didn't kill the Kyuubi he…as he was about to finish he was cut off by Naruto

" He sealed the demon fox within me." said Naruto getting shocked expressions from both Iruka and Mizuki

" You knew?" asked Iruka still shocked that Naruto knew already

" yup and I would appreciate it if you all would stop calling me a demon." said Naruto

" Ho..how long have you known.? Asked Mizuki

"About four years now." said Naruto looking away again

" it doesn't matter demon you will still die!!" yelled Mizuki trying to catch the blonde off guard. Before the shuriken could hit it was deflected a team of anbu appeared along with the Hokage.

" Mizuki you are hereby sentenced to execution for crimes of high treason and revealing and SS class secret." stated the Hokage in an commanding voice. And with that Mizuki's head fell of his shoulders courtesy of the Koala masked anbu. The area was silent as the anbu returned the scroll to the Hokage. The Hokage nods toward Iruka and then turns to Naruto.

" We shall Discuss what you have learned tonight another day Naruto." said the Hokage he receives a nod from the blonde. Turning around to walk away. After taking a few steps the Hokage stops and turns to Naruto with a smile. " By the way Naruto." at this Naruto give the old man his full attention." Congratulation on passing your Genin Exam." as he tosses Naruto a new head band who catches it and notices that instead of the normal navy blue the cloth is gold..

" Thanks old man." said Naruto as he gives them one of his fox grins

" So how about we go get some ramen for celebration?" asked Iruka as everyone else left.

" Sure Iruka Sensei" replied Naruto as they start to walk away. _"Now I'm one step closer to fulfilling my dreams" thought Naruto_

**Well that's it for chapter one. So let me have all those wonderful reviews. I can't promise how often I'll update because I'm a very busy person it could be another month before I update or another day. You just never know so be on the lookout.**

**Preview Next Chapter 2 ****Some Things about me**

" _What do you mean you wear weights?" asked Sakura _

" _Just what I said I wear weights" replied Naruto _

" _Hn even if you did have your weights off you still would have lost dobe." commented Sasuke_

" _Well what do you say we make a wager to our next spar?" Asked Naruto_

" _Fine deal." said Sasuke thinking he could still win_

" _ok if you can make me bleed then I'll give you the other sword on my back" stated Naruto_

" _and if I can't?" asked Sasuke_

" _If you can't." Started Naruto with an evil gleam in his eye._


	2. Things about me

**Hey guys…and gals… Can't forget the ladies. Anyway here's the second chapter hope you enjoy**

**Oh yeah I DON"T OWN NARUTO but I do own Xaden and Raza**

**Chapter 2 Things about Me**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The alarm clock rung throughout the small apartment Naruto lived in causing the blonde Shinobi to awaken from his slumber. With a stir Naruto rose out of bed and turned the alarm clock off. With a groan he dragged himself out of bed to do his morning rituals, which consist of him brushing his teeth taking a bath and doing a little exercise to get the blood and oxygen flowing in his body. After he was done he looked at his clock and it read 7:30 a.m. "_hmm I got about ten more minuets before I have to leave." _Naruto thought to himself. "_Might as well get some breakfast."_ And with that he went and fixed him some ramen noodles. As he was going to get the noodles he realized he was moving a little sluggish and off balance. "_great I forgot I added another five pounds to each part of my weights" _The previous night Kyuubi thought it was time he added a little more weight than what he had on. So he added five pounds to his wrist, legs and vest increasing his total amount by 25 pounds. Before he was holding 75 pounds. He had started wearing them when his friend, Lee, came and showed him how much of an increase his speed was compared to what he was. Him and lee had become friends about one year ago when lee had graduated and was practicing one day.

_(Flash Back)_

_Naruto had just left his favorite training grounds and was on his way home when he heard the sound of someone counting. As he neared the area where the sound was coming from he saw a teenage boy who stood about 5"11 and had very huge eyebrows that looked as though they were alive. Naruto watched the teen train for about 10 min punching and kicking the tree repeatedly. After about 15 min the boy fell to the ground exhausted . He started hitting the ground and talking out loud.." Why can't I do anything. This is so frustrating. I can't do any Justus's , my taijutsu sucks and my speed and power is just pathetic. I only have one year until graduation. If I can't perform any jutsu how am I going to pass.." sulked Lee. After listening to Lee's ranting Naruto was having a talk with Kyuubi._

"_Man It's got to suck not being able to use chakra." said Naruto " I mean I might not have the best chakra control but at least I can perform Justus's."_

" _HEHE THAT IS TRUE HOWEVER YOU MIGHT BE ABLE TOI HELP THE RUNT OVER THERE." Stated Kyuubi_

" _Oh really, and how is that, and why should I even bother. Not that I wouldn't if I could just asking." replied Naruto_

"_WELL FOR ONE ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS FORCE A LITTLE OF MY CHAKRA I HIS BODY TO OPEN UP HIS TENKETSU POINTS. FROM WHAT I'VE OBSERVED IT JUST HIS TENKETSU POINTS ARE CLOSED. AND SINCE MY CHAKRA IS SO POTENT IT WOULD FORCE HIS TENKETSU'S OPEN AND ALLOW HIM TO USE JUSTSU'S. ALSO AS FOR THE REASON YOU SHOULD DO IT IS BECAUSE TO ACHIEVE YOUR DREAM YOU WILL NEED STRONG ALLIES. AND ALONG WITH A LITTLE BIT OF MY CHAKRA THIS BOY WILL BE A VERY POWERFUL ALLY." Explained Kyuubi._

_Naruto looks thoughtful for a second before deciding that Kyuubi was right, and so he started to approach the young teen._

" _Hey." started Naruto. This got Lee's attention and he jumped up and got into the academy taijutsu stance._

" _What is it that you want. You want to pick on me like everyone else. Well I won't go down without a fight." said Lee as his eyes hardened._

" _Whoa I don't want to fight you I was passing by I heard what you were saying." said Naruto instead of relaxing Lee's stance grew more rigged._

" _So now you wish to make fun of me then for not being able to use chakra." said Lee with anger in his eye's. Naruto could relate to that pain. As he had experienced it all his life. The hurt, the pain of everyone looking down on you for something you had no control over. In Lee Naruto found a kindred spirit._

" _No actually I want to help you." stated Naruto_

" _Help me how" asked Lee_

" _well by opening up your tenketsu's" stated Naruto_

" _sorry but there is no know cure as I have been to the doctors and they say there is nothing they could do." Replied Lee_

" _Well be that as it may I do have a cure but you have to trust me." Said Naruto_

" _Why should I trust you I don't even know you." said Lee defensively. He had many bad experiences with trust and wasn't one to give it freely._

" _Tell me how many friends do you have?" asked Naruto_

" _None." replied Lee holding his head down._

" _Well how about I be your friend." Offered Naruto_

_Lee looked up at Naruto but could find no deceit in his eyes." I would like that Naruto-kun_

" _Well as your newly appointed friend I would like to help you with your problem." said Naruto " But before I do I need to tell you a story. Naruto then goes on to tell Lee the True story behind the Kyuubi_

" _I see." stated Lee " Well then Naruto please help me any way you can.." said Lee. Naruto Nods and approaches Lee and puts his hand on his shoulder. He started focusing chakra into his hand about enough to summon 20 shadow clones. And before he was about to force the chakra in Lee interrupted him with a question. " Naruto-kun is this going to hurt?" asked Lee. Naruto replied by shrugging his shoulders and with that forced chakra into Lee's body. Lee was enveloped in a faint red glow which disappeared and was replaced with a light purple shade. It swirled around him for a couple of seconds before receding back inside of Lee's body. They stood there in silence for a few moments before Naruto broke the silence._

"_Well…do you feel any different?" asked Naruto he received a no from lee." well try and channel some chakra." said Naruto. Lee nodded his head and started to mold chakra after a second or two the purple glow returned and was becoming more like a pillar of flaming chakra as Lee continued to focus._

" _I'm doing it, I'm actually molding chakra!" cried Lee " thank you so much Naruto-kun I owe you so much I don't know how to begin to repay you." as Lee ran up and gave Naruto a bone-crushing hug_

" _Hey don't worry about it. I mean what are friends for, but next time don't hug me like that. We're dudes we do man hugs." Lee nods his head understanding what he meant." well anyway I'm sleepy from training all day so I'll see you here tomorrow so we can spar and stuff." said Naruto as he turned and walked away. As he got to the entrance of the forest he heard lee call out to him and he turned around._

" _Thanks for everything!" shouted Lee_

" _No Problem." said Naruto as he continued on his way thinking of what a powerful ally Lee would be._

_(Flashback Ends)_

After he finished his trip down memory lane he looked at the clock and saw he only had 15 minuets to arrive in class so he grabbed his newly acquired swords and placed them on his back, and headed out the door towards the academy. He decided to take to the roofs since it was quicker and had less traffic. As he was heading towards the academy he began to think about what team he was going to be placed on. _" hmm well since I have the title dead-last I'll probably be set up with Sasuke and Sakura if my calculations are correct anyway." _thought Naruto. Through all of his wondering he never noticed he was approaching the wall of the academy at a high speed.

"HEY KIT." called the Kyuubi

" Yeah." replied Naruto

" WATCH OUT FOR THAT WALL." said the Kyuubi

"What wa…" started Naruto but he was not able to finish because he had run into the side of the building and fell about 20 feet and landed in a ungraceful heap. As he was getting up he heard snickering. Once he sat up straight and stood back on his feet he saw Kiba and half of the class laughing at him.

"haha look the dobe can't even watch where he's going. No wonder he didn't pass." taunted Kiba. This incited more laughter from the group. Naruto shot Kiba a glare before responding.

" Well in case your pea sized brain can't comprehend what the headband means then I don't know how you became a ninja." replied Naruto which got the group to finally take in his appearance..

" But...I thought you failed." stated a confused and astonished Kiba. The look on the genins face were the same as Kiba's.

" well apparently I didn't." said Naruto walking into the doors of the academy.

After his confrontation with Kiba, Naruto headed towards the classroom. Once he arrived he received the same looks of confusion and astonishment that were on the previous groups faces. After ignoring the looks he headed to his normal seat in the middle of the class. As he sat there he decided to take a nap until Iruka-sensei arrived. As he was resting he felt someone sit down beside him. He opened his eyes and saw the blonde beauty know as Ino. Seeing her beautiful face and her teal blue eyes made him think back to all the time they'd spent together. Over the past three years him and Ino had started to become friends and eventually that lead to another level. He even told Ino about Kyuubi because he didn't want to get in a relationship and then she find out about Kyuubi and leaves him. That day was one of the happiest in his life to find someone that will care for you on another level even with all of the ridicule and suffering from the villagers. But even through all that she stayed with him and he fell in love with her more. After they became friends he had her meet Rock Lee and even told her his dream. She was a little unsure at first but said she would help anyway she could. After that they introduced Ino into their training schedule. It took her a couple month's to start seeing the benefit of her training and she kept on till this day.

" Hey Ino-chan." said Naruto with a smile on his face

"Hey Naruto-kun." replied Ino. " I thought you didn't pass. I looked for you after class but I couldn't find you what happened?" Naruto sighed before responding to her question.

" Well that's something I'll have to tell you later when we get the chance." replied Naruto. Ino looked at him with a look that said and why not now.

" It's because we have to many ears in here." replied Naruto. Ino looks around and notices that everyone was listening in on their conversation.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!!" yelled Ino her outburst made the majority of them look away

" Hn. So you passed after all. Guess I was right." said the silent Uchiha as he was looking out the window. " But you still can't beat me loser."

" Oh yeah . I can take you down any time!" yelled Naruto

" Yeah right Loser you can't even beat me let alone the Uchiha." came Kiba boasting voice

" were we even talking to you dog breath?" came Naruto's reply

" yeah that's right no one was talking to you so just shut up." said Ino

" Ino why are you even with this loser? You should just leave him and go with a real man like me." said Kiba staring at Ino's well developed breast.

" For one I don't think she goes for gays." said Naruto trying to get under Kiba's skin. And it was working seeing as how he felt Kiba's chakra spike and he started to growl. Naruto stopped his talking and his face became serious as Kiba got into his clans taijutsu stance.

" I am not gay so fuck you Uzamaki.." yelled Kiba as he was about to charge.

" see that proves it right there. You have such a sick and twisted mind." replied Naruto as the class stared laughing at Kiba's expense. Even Sasuke had a smirk on his face." I mean if you want to be gay then by all means go ahead but leave me out of your desires." Kiba could take no more as he jumped over the table and charged Naruto. Naruto for his part just turned around and sat back down. Some of the other students in the class thought he was a goner. As Kiba was about to take Naruto's head off his hand was caught by the sudden appearance of Iruka. He held Kiba's hand in place mere centimeters from Naruto's head.

" I'm not going to even ask but you should know better than to attack a comrade Kiba." said Iruka

" But Iruka-sensei Naruto called me gay." reasoned Kiba trying to put some of the heat on Naruto.

" Well I'm sorry if I hurt your feeling Kiba but you shouldn't let others get to you like that. I mean what if I was a enemy Shinobi and you just charged in like that because I made you mad or upset. Not a good quality for a ninja to have." explained Naruto. This elicited another growl from Kiba.

" He is right Kiba. But Naruto you should not provoke others either." scolded Iruka

" I know but he was calling me a loser and trying to take Ino-chan." said Naruto. This got a blush from Ino but it went unnoticed.

" That may be ,but in that case you should have heeded your own advice and fall for the taunts of others." said Iruka. This got Naruto to look down and the rest of the class was listening to every bit of it.

" anyway today is a day in which you all become Genin of the hidden leaf village." started Iruka walking back to the front of the class. " Now, before I assign to you your teams I want to leave you with some parting knowledge." at this Iruka's face turned serious. " One knowledge is power." stated Iruka holding up one finger. " Two never underestimate your opponents. And three always be there for each other and don't forget about little old me when you become famous." and with that the tension was broken and the air felt normal again. " And now for your teams. " Iruka walks to his desk and pulls out a stack of papers and stars to pass them out to the genin." what I'm handing you now is a paper with either heaven, hell or earth on it. Along with that will be a number. The number represents the team number, so when I tell you to. You're to go to the designated location in the class. If you look you will see numbers on each of the desks. Also the name of your sensei will be listed as well." as he finished talking all the papers had been passed out. _"hmm hell seven. Sensei Kakashi Hatake." thought Naruto._

" Alright now go ahead and move to your designated spots." stated Iruka. At his command every genin started to move about to the numbered area. After everyone was seated some had looks of glee on their faces others were bored and some just didn't care. " Now the people who you are with now are your teammates. Your sensei's will be here to pick you up shortly so until them you're free to do whatever." said Iruka walking out the door. Once Iruka was gone Naruto looked around and saw the three teams with the major clan heirs. On one team it was Shino, Hinata, and Kiba. Then there's Shikamaru, Choji and Ino. And Finally there's Sasuke, Sakura and him."_ Wow we have a serious advantage over everyone." thought Naruto,_ His thoughts were cut short as Kiba started trash talking his team.

" Man Sasuke you got the raw end of the deal. I mean you got stuck with the dead last and the pink bimbo over there." taunted Kiba

" Hn, first off you call Sakura that again and I'll kill you." said Sasuke with a glare " secondly the dead last as you call him is much stronger than you think." with that Sasuke returned to ignoring everything around him and closed his eyes.

"Humph, well what I say I still stand by. Once a loser always a loser." replied Kiba

After that little conversation everyone went back to conversing with their team.

" Wow never thought the great Sasuke would stick up for me of all people." stated Naruto with a fox grin

" Hn, well you are on my team and you are strong, but you're not stronger than me." replied the Uchiha

" Oh yeah, I bet you I could take you on any time!" bellowed Naruto getting in Sasuke's face.

" Hn you think you can best me dobe?" asked Sasuke in his almighty Uchiha voice " you may be good but not that good. Don't flatter yourself."

" Yeah you couldn't beat Sasuke-kun on his worst day!" screeched Sakura

"Hold on Sakura Naruto-kun can beat Sasuke with his arms tied." replied Ino marching down to Sakura

" What are you blind Sasuke-kun is the rookie of the year and Naruto is the dead last. Anyone with a brain can see that Naruto would get beaten to a pulp Ino-pig." yelled Sakura getting in Ino's face

" Geex forehead ever heard of breath mints." said Ino while holding here nose. Getting a few snickers. " beside my Naruto-kun could kick Sasuke's ass any time."

"Oh yeah pig!!" yelled Sakura

"Yeah forehead!!" yelled Ino. Both Kunoichi were starring at each other with such intensity that you could see lightning bolts between their eyes. By now the entire room was watching and hoping for a fight

" You know this is going to end up bad right?" Naruto asked Sasuke

" well I guess it can't be helped." replied Sasuke

" You know it might be best if you both calm down before things escalate to a dangerous situation." stated the ever silent Shino. The entire class was silent. Never having heard Shino say so much at once the entire time they were in the academy. All eyes where on Shino who just sat there as if nothing was happening. The silence was broken by Naruto as he tensed up .

" What's wrong dobe?" asked Sasuke but the answer came to him as he felt high level chakra signature heading their way

" Hmm I don't recognize those signatures heading this way" replied Naruto looking off in the distance. _'I don't think this is a good thing. These guys are heading here way to fast and they're very strong Jonin at least'_ thought Naruto

Sasuke smirks as he speaks. " Well it seems as though we get to have some fun on our first day as Genin" Most of the students were confused at the words of the Uchiha.

Ino and Sakura stopped arguing as the felt the chakra signatures get closer. As the supposed enemy neared the academy more students became aware and everyone began to take defensive positions. Even Shikamaru was awake and aware of the situation.

'_hmm there's about four of them. At the rate their traveling they'll be here in less than a minuet.' thought Sasuke._

As they were waiting the chakra signatures disappeared. Some of the genin let their guard down thinking the threat was over. After about a minuet of tension everyone began to let their guard down.

" well so much for entertainment, but I do wonder what that was about." stated Naruto. Immediately following Naruto's comment the room was suddenly filled with Jonin who entered using the body flicker jutsu. Some of the students were startled while others just looked on. One by one the teams where taken by their Jonin sensei until the only one left was team seven.

" You guys know we have about another three hours right?" questioned Naruto with his hands behind his head

"Yeah we have the copy cat ninja as our sensei so he's always going to be late." replied Sasuke

" well we need to find someway of passing time." stated Sakura

" Well you know since we are a team we could work on team dynamics and stuff." offered Naruto

" That's not a bad idea dobe, however how about we spar first and then work on team dynamics as you put it?" asked Sasuke who was trying to judge the blonde's skill

" Hmm I guess so. Anything to pass the time." replied Naruto nonchalantly knowing it would piss the Uchiha off.

" Don't take me lightly dobe." said Sasuke with gritted teeth. The whole time Sakura just listened in the back ground

" Anyway let's head to the academy training grounds." said Naruto standing up and heading out the door. Sasuke and Sakura followed soon after.

**Academy Training Grounds**

In the Training grounds Naruto and Sasuke stood about 20 feet apart both waiting to begin. Sakura stood off to the side as a referee of sorts.

" Alright Sasuke-kun kick the dobe's butt" shouted Sakura

" aww I don't get any encouragement." said Naruto in a mock hurt voice

" Don't worry Naruto I know you can Kick Sasuke's ass!" came an approaching voice. They all turned to see Ino walking towards them.

"Ino-chan aren't you suppose to be with your team right now?" asked a confused but happy Naruto

" We're done for today but tomorrow we have to do some kind of survival training." said Ino with a thoughtful look. " but since we are done I decided to come find you since you are suppose to get me some supplies today."

" ah I see." said Naruto " but first I have to teach the teme a lesson"

" In your dreams dobe." replied Sasuke sliding into the Uchiha clan fighting style.

" Well to bad you're not asleep then." replied Naruto who got into the academy fighting style

" Oh yeah don't even think about holding back I knew you were holding back in the academy, so I don't want you going easy on me. Use everything you got because I'm going at you as if you were a real enemy." Sasuke said seriously

" Figured you know. Well fine I will go all out just remember you asked for it." said Naruto who started shifting and bouncing on his feet from side to side and back and forth.

" alright the first to score five points will win. You get a point for knocking your opponent to the ground or getting a clear unguarded hit." stated Sakura " any questions?" she saw both of them shake their head. " alright begin!!"

On her word both Shinobi dashed towards each other . Half way to the center Naruto leaps into the air towards Sasuke and using the momentum gained started to spin with his right leg sticking out. Sasuke seeing the leg blocks it with his left hand. The kick was strong so it pushed him back a feet or two. Before he could react Naruto had swung his left leg after twisting his body sideways to deliver a crushing blow to Sasuke's head. Barely seeing the kick he only has time to duck releasing the leg he caught earlier. Doing this allowed Naruto to flip and deliver a downward kick connecting with the Uchiha's head. Sasuke fall face first to the ground. After the attack Naruto jumps back to his starting position. And awaits Sasuke's pickling himself up off the ground. Once Sasuke stands up he smirks.

"Nice one dobe you caught me off guard with that. And you're a lot faster than i thought." stated Sasuke. Off to the side Sakura was gaping at the display of skill. She was aware that Naruto held back but not to the extent of being able to land a hit on Sasuke." Well that won't happen again I won't underestimate you twice." with that Sasuke charged in faster than before. As he neared the blonde he smirked and leapt into the air and repeated the same move the blonde used earlier however he wasn't prepared for Naruto to grab his leg and spin with the momentum and slam him to the ground. Hard.

" It's going to take move than copying me to beat me Sasuke. Beside you're not even using your Sharingan." stated Naruto

" Like I need it to beat you." said Sasuke

" well if you ask me it's two to zero." said Naruto

" well that's just it I never asked you." said Sasuke as he got up and before Naruto had time to act he was Kicked in the stomach and was sent flying a good 10 feet. After he recovered he saw Sasuke was upon him again and let loose a barrage of punches and kicks and with a sudden burst of speed was behind Naruto and gave a swift kick to the head bring the score to a tie. Sasuke jumped back after the assault.

" Heh not bad teme what do you say we take it up a notch?" asked Naruto

" Jutsu's?" asked Sasuke he receives a nod from Naruto. " That's fine by me."

" Great let's do it." said Naruto and with that he Dashed at Sasuke Pumping chakra into his legs to give him more speed . The increase in speed was so much he had no time to defend from the flying kick he used when they started. After hitting the ground he sprang up and lept in to the air doing hand signs he unleashed his jutsu on the unsuspecting Naruto below him. " **Fire style Fireball Jutsu!!**." shouted Sasuke a huge ball of fire erupted from Sasuke's mouth and was heading towards Naruto barely avoided the attack by rolling to the side. Before he could register what was going on he heard the air cutting from multiple kunai heading toward him. Without thinking he reached for the blade on his back and deflected most of them. The one's he couldn't get he dodged out the way. He sensed Sasuke behind him but it was too late and he was knocked to the ground. Springing up he saw Sasuke smirking at him.

" Hey dobe it looks like the score is even again." said Sasuke

" oh yeah well let's change that." said Naruto as he threw a shuriken at Sasuke

" You're going to have to do better than that." said Sasuke as he got ready to block the incoming projectile

" oh don't worry **Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!!" **shouted Naruto and the one shuriken became ten.

" Oh shit!" was all Sasuke got out before he had to use the replacement technique. Before he could gain his bearing he was assaulted by ..Two Naruto's? Thinking one of them is the regular clones eh throws two shuriken's at both of them. He was surprised when they both deflected them. 'How is that possible' thought Sasuke. During his musings he never notice the clone behind him and was treated to a buffet of dirt once again.

" What the Hell!!" shouted Sasuke as he saw not one not two but three Naruto's looking at him with an unreadable expression. After pondering it for awhile he came to the conclusion shadow clones. " I see you learned some new Jutsu's."

" heh you could say that." said Naruto his eyes never leaving the Sharingan user.

" well you leave me no choice." stated Sasuke. He added some chakra to his eyes and revealed the Sharingan and it was fully developed because it had three comma marks in both eyes. " Play times over Naruto. I'm coming out on top ."

" well good luck with that because with me being at four points and you at three I'm at an advantage and I only need one more point." said Naruto focusing on the fight once again but was to late the Sharingan user was nowhere to be found. He was scanning the surrounding are until he felt a pair of hands grab him by the shoulders and he was tossed in the air. He tried to right himself up but was stopped by a knee to the back courtesy of Sasuke and before he could counter he was grabbed by his arms and thrown down to the ground creating a small crater from the impact. After a second or two Naruto was back on his feet coughing a little from the dust. Both Shinobi started at each other neither one seemed out of breath but both sported a few bruises and a cut or two. Both of them stood their smirking at each other.

" alright finally point let's get this thing over." said Naruto and on some untold signal the both charged each other again. Once again Naruto leapt into the air but this time jumped straight up and created 5 clones. Sasuke stopped and the clones surrounded him. Without warning on of the clone's tried a leg sweep which was countered by the Uchiha stepping directly on the extended limb dispersing the clone. Seeing as how oen was not enough two clone's charged in one going high the other striking low to keep him from countering. When they connected there was a poof of smoke which caused both clones to pause before receiving a kunai to the back effectively destroying them.

" Nice trick dobe but better luck next time." Taunted Sasuke. And with that Naruto cam eat him full speed ,which Sasuke was able to follow because of his Sharingan but he was still moving pretty fast. Naruto tried for a roundhouse kick but Sasuke duck under it and tried to counter with a punch to the gut, but the blonde was ready for it and jumped over his head and tried to land a spinning heel kick as he landed but again it was blocked by Sasuke's foot who was now upside down and facing with the seal for a fireball jutsu and it was fired at him. Having no time to dodge the fireball hit him directly and pushed him back about 15 feet where Sasuke was waiting with a spinning side kick of his own connecting and send Naruto in the other direction.

" Hn well looks like I win dobe. Better luck next time." Sasuke stated as he headed back to where Sakura and Ino were. Shortly after that Naruto returned looking ok except for the fact that his shirt was off and in his hand since it was burnt. He walked over to Ino and sat down on the ground beside her.

" well that was entertaining. You know next time I might need to take off my weights." said Naruto. This got looks from his two teammates.

" What do you mean you wear weights?" asked Sakura

" Just what I said I wear weights" replied Naruto

" Hn even if you did have your weights off you still would have lost dobe." commented Sasuke

" Well what do you say we make a wager to our next spar?" Asked Naruto

" Fine deal." said Sasuke thinking he could still win

" ok if you can make me bleed then I'll give you the other sword on my back" stated Naruto

" and if I can't?" asked Sasuke

" If you can't." Started Naruto with an evil gleam in his eye. " if you can't you have to go a whole week calling me lord Naruto.

"Hn whatever, it's not like a little weight is going to help you." said Sasuke

" Well you'd be surprise, but I'll let you figure that out for yourself." said Naruto in a creepy voice.

" Umm Naruto?" started Ino

" Yeah Ino-chan ." replied Naruto giving her his full attention

" How'd you come about acquiring those swords?" asked Ino. Naruto went on to tell his story of how he became a ninja and how he graduated. Although leaving out the fact that he copied the Jutsu's down from the scroll.

" So those swords are used to fuse to ninja to become one?" asked a skeptical Sakura

" Well that's what the scroll says." replied Naruto

" Like I would need to fuse with you ."snorted Sasuke

" Who said I wanted to fuse with you teme." started Naruto

" dobe"

" broody"

"idiot"

"Spoiled-brat"

" no talent ninja"

"…..you cut me deep just then real deep" said Naruto holding his head down

" whatever. So does that sword do anything else." asked Sakura

" well when I channel chakra through it." stared Naruto as he took the sword out it's sheathe and channeled a little chakra through it. The blade started to glow green and the wind around stared to blow." it gives it elemental properties. The more chakra I put in the blade the stronger the element." to demonstrate he added more chakra and the wind started to blow a little harder around them. Naruto put his hand about four inches from the blade and a cut appeared on it." But other than that I don't know I've only had it for a day."

" Well Naruto-kun come and get me once you meet your sensei, I'll be waiting . With that she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the team alone again.

" Well should we head back and have a surprise waiting for our tardy sensei?"asked the other

" That's fine it doesn't even matter to me." said Sasuke and with that they all headed back to the classroom.

**Well well how do you like it was it good was it bad let me know. I really wan to know what you thought about the fight scene. Any suggestions to make it better I'm all ears. Well review review not sure when I'm going to get the next chapter out hopefully in the next 2 weeks**

**Chapter 3 Lightning and Wind**

"_hmm the power of wind and lightning at my deposal I think I might like this." sated the tall man _

" _who are you and where did those two brats go." asked Zabuza who was a little cautious of this new arrival_

" _Oh you mean Sasuke and Naruto." said the man with his attention now on him. Well there not here right now but" and with that the man was gone and the next thing Zabuza knew was the voice of said man beside him " Xaden's here to take a message."_


End file.
